Invisible
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: I doubt she'll come back." He tells me. I look over at him, will he ever open his eyes and get over her? Songfic, oneshot, KxZ


Me: Okay, this was written about three/two months ago, I don't rightly remember, but **Essence of Gold **said I should put it up, so I did, and she is right; the world needs more KxZ. It's just so cute! Sorry if it kind of jumps around a bit.

**Song: Invisible** by **Taylor Swift  
POV of Zakuro Jujiwara**

**Disclaimer: Strawberry Kousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, she also does not own the song used in this fic or anything but the concept idea.**_

* * *

__She can't see the way your eyes,  
__Light up when you smile.  
__She'll never notice how you stop and stare,  
__Whenever she walks by._

Keiichiro-san and I were in the grocery store, he had asked me to help him pick up a few things for the café since I was there and the only one on break and, of course, I agreed. As we are choosing teas from the warm drinks isle, he smiles at me while explaining about how pomegranate tea is so good for you and his eyes light up like pretty lights on Christmas Eve. I just can't help but smile back. But then, his old girlfriend walks bye, Rei, the butterfly girl. It's so obvious that he's not over her yet; he stops and just stands there, staring at her as she passes us and she doesn't even notice we're there. Inside, I feel crushed, though I don't let it show like with most everything else I feel, I just keep a strait face even as he has his back turned towards me. And when she is finally out of sight again, he turns back to me, putting the pomegranate tea back on the shelf. I sigh as he walks past me to continue down the isle, that is my favorite tea and the café is out of it, does he know we're out or does he just not care anymore?

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,  
__But you are everything to me,  
__I just wanna show you,  
__She don't even know you,  
She's never gonna love you like I want to._

Sitting down in a heart-shaped chair at the end of the work day, I watch Keiichiro-san clean up the mess in the kitchen, though everyone else thinks I'm just zoning out, like they always do, thinking about what I should be thinking about rather than the man I fell in love with, how long ago? I think it was a few months ago, I'm not sure. But obviously he doesn't know how I feel; he wants to be with Rei. I wish I could show him, I mean, she doesn't even know him anymore, and she's never going to love him again, hadn't they already said goodbye?

_And you just see right through me,  
__But if you only knew me,  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.  
__Instead of just invisible.  
__Oh, yeah, oh._

He calls for me from the kitchen and I get up, going to him. "What is it?" I ask.

"Did we pick up pomegranate tea yesterday?" He asks, looking through the cupboard where he keeps the teas.

"No," I tell him, "You put it back after…Rei walked by."

He stopped, obviously flashing back on the previous day, "Oh, right, well then I'll just have to make a run to the store for some."

"I'm heading home." I say, "I'll pick some up on the way, bring it here tomorrow."

He looks over to me with a smile, "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you Zakuro-san."

I smile just the tiniest bit and turn to change out of my uniform. "Oneesan?" I hear Minto call. I look over at her. "Is something wrong?"

I sigh and shake my head, continuing to the dressing room. Once I get in, I'm rather thankful that I'm alone. I open my locker and pull out my black gym bag that I keep my change of clothes in. It's just a pleated purple miniskirt, a black t-shirt, and an extra pair of socks. After get changed, I slide my sunglasses on and head out, it gets rather annoying having to wear those all the time, but I have to unless I want tons of people chasing after me on the streets. Sometimes I wonder why I even decided to become a model.

_There's a fire inside of you, that can't but shine through.  
__And she's never gonna see the light,  
__No matter what you do.  
__And all I think about is how to make you think of me,  
__And everything that we could be._

I fall back onto my bed, bouncing a little as I hit the mattress, my long hair splayed out around me. I stare up at the ceiling, concentrating on my breathing.

"Ma'am?" My butler, standing in the doorway, calls, "Is there anything I can get you?"

I shake my head slowly, "No…"

"Is there something amiss ma'am?" He asks.

"No." I say again, though I'm lying. It feels like everything is wrong, I can't stop this tightening feeling in my chest, and sometimes it's hard to breath…is being in love always like this? I roll onto my side and curl up into a tight ball, very wolf pup like, and my butler takes this as a sign to leave, shutting the door behind him. It's not long until I fall asleep.

_I just wanna show you,  
__She don't even know you,  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
__And you just see right through me,  
__But if you only knew me,  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable,  
__Instead of just invisible._

I'm scrubbing down a table at the café when someone walks in, without looking up to see who it is, being rather deep in thought, I say, "We're closed."

"Oh," It's a female voice, "I was just wondering if Akasaka Keiichiro was around."

I look up and see Rei standing in the doorway, I gulp and answer her anyway, "He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." She smiles at me but I don't smile back. I watch her carefully as she walks to the kitchen. Did she think she was aloud back there or something? I let her go anyway, though I'm not sure as to how Keiichiro-san will react. Instead of continuing washing the table, I use my wolf hearing to listen in on what they are talking about. God, I feel so childish doing this, but I just want to make sure she doesn't hurt him again.

"Keiichiro-san," I hear her say, "I know it's been a while, but…how are you?"

Keiichiro-san is obviously quite surprised for he doesn't respond for several seconds, "I-I'm fine, how are you? Would like some tea? Cake perhaps?" I try not to get too upset at how nice he's being to her and remind myself that he's like that with everyone, so it's not like it's anything special just because it's her…right?

"No," Rei says, "I'm fine, thank you though, I just came by to say that I was leaving Tokyo." Was this really something that had to be done in person? I lean on the table a little.

"Oh, is that so?" Keiichiro says, "Well, I hope whatever it is that you're doing, you are happy."

"Thank you," Rei says, "I hope you are happy as well, I know you've always loved baking."

"Hm." I know he smiled, or at least smirked, I can hear it in his voice.

_Like shadows in a faded light,  
__Oh, we're invisible.  
__I just wanna open your eyes,  
__And make you realize,  
__I just wanna show you,  
__She don't even know you,  
__Baby, let me love, let me want you._

They say their goodbyes and she leaves, and she doesn't even stop to say goodbye to me. It's like she can't get out of here fast enough. Keiichiro-san walks out, seeing me just staring at the door in which had Rei left. I think he took it the wrong way though.

"I doubt she'll ever be back." He tells me.

I look over at him, will he ever open his eyes and get over her? I nod to him and return to cleaning the table, I'm rather glad that I'm the only one left besides him and Ryou, but he's upstairs so it's really just me and Keiichiro-san.

"Zakuro-san, is something bothering you?" Why does everyone keep asking me that?

I sigh, standing up strait, and set the dishrag on the table, "Well…" Can I really tell him? "There's just something…"

"You can tell me." Can I? He walks over to the table I'd been cleaning and pulls two chairs out, one for me and one for him. He sits down and crosses one knee over the other as I sit in the other chair.

"There's this guy," I start, deciding not to actually tell him, but explain, "I think…I'm in love with him, but…he loves someone else." I look up at him, expecting a smile, but instead he looks rather surprised, so much so that I wonder if he's already figured it out.

"Well," He says, "I certainly wasn't expecting this." I nod, understanding. "I won't bother with asking you what his name is or who he is, but I will ask, does this other woman love him back?" I shake my head. "Hm, this must be rather awkward then…what's he like around her?"

"Well, he's nice to her," I say, "He treats her like he does anyone else, though I'm not sure why they still keep in touch."

"I take it she's an ex-girlfriend." Keiichiro-sansays. I open my mouth to reply but then close it, simply nodding instead. "Give him time, I bet he just needs some time to get over her." A few years isn't enough? I don't think I can wait forever.

_You just see right through me,  
__But if you only knew me,  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable.  
__Instead of just invisible.  
__Oh, yeah, oh._

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Light up when you smile._

_

* * *

_Me: Taylor Swift isn't really one of my favorites, I'm not the biggest fan of country, hehe, I like gothic and industrial music much better. But I thought the song would fit, and so this is what came out. This is the first song-fic I've written, so I hope I did good.

Zakuro: -.- Keiichiro didn't even notice...

Keiichiro: Notice what?

Me: *sigh* Unrequited love, so romantic.


End file.
